Group Tournament
Tournament Rules The second tournament of the NMWGP season calendar, the Group Tournament is a 8 man Round Robin tournament separated into two groups of 4. * 8 competitors * Split into two groups of 4, Group A and Group B * Each wrestler faces all 3 other members of their group * Wins are worth 2 points, Ties are worth 1 point, Loses are worth 0 points * The two wrestlers in each group with the most points after all group matches have been completed progress to the semi-finals * The winner of Group A faces the 2nd place of Group B while the Winner of Group B faces the 2nd place of Group A * If two wrestlers have the same number of points, the head-to-head result decides their placement * If the head-to-head match was a tie and the tie is between position 1-3, a match between the wrestlers will take place on Night 4 to decide the final positions * If there is a three way tie between the wrestlers in a group, a triple threat match will take place on Night 4 with the winning wrestler taking the top place and the losing wrestler taking the lowest place and the third wrestler taking the middle placing * If there is a 4 way tie between the wrestlers in a group, an elimination match will take place with the final two wrestlers gaining qualification and the winning wrestler given 1st place * Night 1-3 completes all group matches * Night 4 qualifiers of the groups compete in the semi-finals and final match while the winner of the SURVIVOR-1 tournament faces the NMWGP champion at this event Match Rules Each match in the tournament follows the established one-on-one match rules held in the NMWGP ring * 15 minute time limit * Victories by Pinfall, Submission, Knock-out, Count-out or Disqualification * The match will continue if a wrestler is bloodied * Count-outs reach a 20 count before a loss * Low-blows and Closed fist punches are legalised * Wrestlers can escape a pinfall or submission by ropebreak Season One The second tournament in NMWGP history with the winner receiving a title shot at the NMWGP championship, a match that would take place on Night 2 of the NMWGP Tag Tournament. * Perry Saturn defeated D'Lo in the final match * BULL defended his NMWGP championship against Edge at this event * In Group A, D'Lo defeated Bubba in the longest match of the tournament on Night 2 in 11:18 * Group A and Night 2 also saw the shortest match of the tournament as Shamrock defeated Faarooq in 4:19 * Christian was the first person to enter the NMWGP ring for the Group Tournament in his match against Saturn * 2nd and 4th place in the SURVIVOR-1 Tournament qualified for this Group Tournament: D'Lo & Saturn * The two quarter-finalists of the SURVIVOR-1 Tournament with the longest match times qualified for this Group Tournament: Devon & Shamrock * Two other SURVIVOR-1 competitors were randomly chosen to enter this Group Tournament, they were: Hardcore Holly & Bubba Ray * Two other wrestlers were randomly chosen to make their debut at this event: Faarooq & Christian References: Season One: NMWGP: Group Tournament - Night 1